


The Dog

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 March Table of Doom [6]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 08:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina's family gets a new member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Promise' for the Phase 14 March Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

When Cami walked through the front door of her house, the first words out of her wife’s mouth were “You have to promise not to freak out.”

When Cami just stood there mouth agape, Davina repeated “Promise not to freak out!”

“Okay, okay, I promise!” said Cami reluctantly. “Now what have I promised not to freak out about that I probably should be freaking out about?”

“Well, you know how we’ve been talking about getting a dog…” began Davina.

“Oh no, Davina. Tell me you didn’t” groaned Cami.

“I can explain!” said Davina. “See, one of the girls in the coven found a stray and her family had already gotten it all its shots and everything…only then they discovered the brother was allergic to dogs, so they were going to have to take it to the pound.”

“Where is it now?” said Cami, predicting the answer.

“In our backyard” whispered Davina.

Cami went to the back door, praying it was at least a small dog. But luck was rarely on Cami’s side.

Chasing the twins around the yard was a very large dog. Cami wondered how much a dog that size ate. She wondered how much a dog that sized pooped.

“Mommy, look at our new puppy!” said Sean, racing up the stairs to the back porch.

“I see” said Cami, raising an eyebrow.

“The kids have promised to help feed her and walk her and clean up after her” said Davina, appearing at Cami’s side.

Cami expected that would last about a week. “I suppose that’s good news for you” she said to Davina “because I don’t intend to be the one doing it.”

One week later, Cami found herself walking ‘Princess’ around the neighborhood, plastic bag in hand.


End file.
